Le dégivre de mon coeur
by Saraadvg
Summary: Os en deux parties sur Fred et Hermione. Il n'appartient qu'à la décision du lecteur de leur offrir un happy ending !
1. Chapter 1

_Le dégivre de mon coeur_

 **Puisque tout les goûts sont dans la nature j'ai décidé de diviser cette OS en deux parties. La première appartient au registre dramatique, elle présente la souffrance de Fred, eu égard à son amour silencieux et à sens-unique envers Hermione.**

 **Pour ceux qui ceux qui souhaiterait une** _ **happy ending**_ **à ce court texte, la deuxième partie offre la déclaration d'amour de Fred et la naissance de leur union.**

C'est une histoire assez banale somme toute, une fille qui hésitait sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami et un jeune frère embarrassé de ressentir de l'affection envers l'amie de son cadet. Car, en effet, si l'on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, on peut tout de même décider d'exprimer ou de réprimer les émotions que les autres nous font ressentir.

Fred Weasley avait été le premier surpris de se retrouver à observer Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de son frère, Ron. Il avait rencontré la jeune fille lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Étant sa cadette de deux ans, et de surcroît l'ami de son jeune frère, il n'avait porté à son égard qu'un intérêt succinct. Elle était brillante, sociale, généreuse, mais terriblement à cheval sur le règlement. Une fois devenue préfète, leur interactions se limitèrent généralement à des remontrances. Ce n'est qu'avec le départ des jumeaux de l'école de sorcellerie que leur relation pris un tournant véritablement amicale. Ils se rencontrèrent plus fréquemment que ce soit au Terrier ou au quartier de l'Ordre du Phoenix, au Square Grimmaud. À défaut d'entretenir de longue conversations, ils savaient quand même apprécier leur compagnie mutuelle, lorsque Fred se consacrait à l'invention de nouvelles farces et qu'Hermione lui suggéraient quelques modifications qui simplifierait sa vie de préfète.

Si cette dernière ne sembla pas considérer cette évolution dans leur relation comme un tournant majeur de son existence, Fred lui se surpris de plus en plus à rechercher sa présence et à souhaiter son retour. Le déclic se produisit quand il finit par réaliser la touche finale de son « auto- résumé d'ouvrage ». Il avait passé des semaines à perfectionner son produit et se sentait particulièrement fier du résultat. Quand il eut enfin comprit comment faire s'entendre les pages et l'encre, il se rendit compte que la première personne à qui il voulait faire part de sa réussite n'était ni son frère jumeau et associé, ni sa famille, mais bel et bien Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle le félicite pour son inventivité et sa persévérance. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer, penchée sur la machine, analysant le fonctionnement des minuscules poulies et se questionnant sur la vélocité des tampons encreurs.

À partir de cet instant il compris que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune femme l'empêcherait de continuer à simplement la voir comme « l'amie de Ron » et que cela nuirait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère, voir même avec sa famille.

« - Mais puisque je te dis Molly que je n'ai rien entendu ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie se coucher tout de suite après la fin de la retransmission du match.

Enfin Arthur, ce n'est pas possible j'ai clairement surpris le clin d'oeil d'Harry. Son excuse pour se coucher tôt était évidente et j'ai permis à Ron et Hermione de rester seul dans la pièce en emmenant Ginny et Bill. Après toutes ces années je ne peux plus me tromper sur les signes ! Je suis certaine que Ron et Hermione ont des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et ils forment un si beau couple ! C'est à cause de leur timidité qu'il ne s'est toujours rien passé mais je suis certaine qu'en provoquant quelques épisodes de rapprochements, les confessions ne devraient plus tarder. Es-tu sûr qu'ils ne sont pas restés un instant tout les deux ? ».

Arthur soupira, il avait sur le visage cette expression lasse et à la fois aimante qu'il possédait fréquemment quand il regardait sa femme.

« - Non Molly je te le répète. Vous êtes partis, Hermione à parlé d'une documentation à faire pour la rentrée sur les astres ou les constellations et puis elle vous a suivit à une ou deux minutes d'écarts. Ron est resté dans le fauteuil puis il à dévoré un paquet de choco-grenouille.

Il n'a même pas esquissé un geste pour la retenir », Molly semblait s'impatienter à vu d'oeil. « Il a vraiment hérité de ta pusillanimité et de ton manque d'observation. Tout les signes étaient réunis. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne fait le premier pas. Je considère déjà Hermione comme ma fille mais je serais tellement heureuse d'officialiser son status. Ils seront si heureux ensemble ».

Fred qui avait assisté à la conversation ne fut guère surpris des affirmations de sa mère – elles n'étaient guère nouvelles – mais il ne put cependant s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Hermione avait toujours semblé être destiné à Ronald. Chaque membre de la famille Weasley avaient déjà participé à des paris où il jouait la date de leur premier rendez-vous et Fred était persuadé qu'en cachette sa mère avait planifié le mariage et Ginny sélectionné sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Seul Fred, guidé par ses propres sentiments ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer la petite Granger finir ses jours en tant qu'épouse de Ron. S'il pouvait aisément affirmait qu'il lui était facile de l'imaginer en Madame Weasley, son cœur seul, connaissait le prénom de l'époux qui lui conférerait son nom.

Exclus malencontreux de sa propre romance par sa famille, il se fixa comme limite les élans amoureux de son frère. Il se promit rapidement que si Ron manifestait un intérêt romantique envers Hermione, et que celle-ci lui répondait d'un avis favorable, il ferait taire son cœur et saurait s'effacer en silence. Si la complète confiance de toute sa famille envers ce couple en devenir avait presque réussit à imprégner la volonté de Fred, une part de lui refusait de renoncer. Il voulait être sûr de la sincérité de l'amour que Ron et Hermione pouvait se porter avant de condamner son cœur à un destin de tristesse et de manque.

Il entreprit une enquête d'investigation auprès de ses frères et des amis de Ron. Utilisant son plus grand talent – son humour – il parvint à poser les bonnes questions et à découvrir que Ron nourrissait envers Hermione des sentiments aussi fort que sincère. N'ayant pas réussit dans les premières années à apposer un nom sur ce que la jeune fille lui faisait ressentir, Ron avait comprit avec le retour de Voldemort et l'égarement « Lavande » qu'il était important d'être entouré des personnes qui nous sont chers. Elle était la première personne pour qui il s'inquiétait et la seule qu'il entrevoyait toujours quand il s'imaginait son futur. Oui, Ron Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, au grand désespoir de son frère.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, amorçant un paysage sombre. La guerre approchait et Fred se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ramener toutes ses pensées à Hermione et à son amour pour elle. Des gens souffraient et mourraient autour de lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Quand, dans leur recherche d'horcuxes, Ron quitta Harry et Hermione, Fred ressentit un sentiment de soulagement. Et il se punit énormément pour cela. S'il avait pu au moins être sûr des sentiments d'Hermione envers Ron, il aurait su quelle décision prendre et quelle tournure donner à sa vie. Mais l'incertitude planait et le rongeait lentement.

Il n'eut sa réponse qu'après la bataille finale et la fin de Voldemort. Lors de ce jour décisif à Poudlard, il avait tellement peur pour la vie d'Hermione qu'il ne s'éloigna jamais vraiment d'elle, et la protégeant sans relâche des sorts qui la prenait pour cible. Sans qu'il le sache, ce comportement lui permis de se préserver d'un destin qui aurait pu lui être bien plus défavorable.

Le fameux baiser de Ron et Hermione dans la chambre des secrets le plongea dans le plus grand désarroi. Faisant le point mentalement, il en déduisit qu'il devait emprisonner sa déclaration pour toujours. Il se replia sur lui même, plongeant son cœur et son esprit dans le silence et le recueillement de son amour perdu. Chanceux dans son malheur, tous mirent cet effacement sur le compte de la perte de George, mort pendant la bataille. Son entourage le laissa donc faire lentement et personnellement son deuil sans interrompre sa contemplation par un questionnement subsidiaire.

Il savait qu'il lui était désormais interdit de révéler la vrai nature de son attachement à Hermione, ou même à sa famille. Elle était heureuse, et même si c'était sans lui, ce seul point suffisait à dégivrer momentanément le cœur endoloris de Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le dégivre de mon cœur_

 **Chapitre 2**

La fonte des neiges et le passage au printemps aurait pu être propice au développement d'un climat de sérénité, mais loin s'en faut. Si la communauté de sorcier vivait un temps de paix post-apocalyptique, le couple que formait Ron et Hermione s'éraflait et se fânait à coup d'incompréhension et d'indolence. Peu à peu, Hermione découvrait que les failles de Ron – qu'elle avait naïvement crue pouvoir guérir – étaient bien plus profondes qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Son manque de confiance en lui, de pouvoir de décision ou tout simplement d'indépendance, lui rendait la vie invivable. Elle devait orchestrer leur vie seule, puisqu'il était tout simplement dans l'incapacité de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il aurait été injuste de lui en vouloir. Avant dernier d'une fratrie de sept enfants, couvé bien trop longtemps par une mère invasive et relégué inconsciemment au second plan, Ron avait plus qu'intériorisé son rôle de grand benêt – adorable certes - mais dépendant.

De son côté, si Ron était plus que ravi d'avoir trouvé une compagne organisé et méthodique, il n'arrivait pas à se réconcilier avec sa pudibonderie et son sens extrême de la bienséance. Il avait été habitué aux comportements expansifs et fougueux de sa famille et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était si réservé et si peu démonstrative. Elle n'était pas froide, mais elle n'aimait pas être touché en public et s'opposait farouchement aux surnoms niais que les amoureux aiment parfois s'affubler. Peut-être que ces sobriquets fleur bleues lui rappelait trop la période Lavande ?

Chacun se retrancha donc sur ses positions et au bout de quelques mois, l'évidence survient d'elle-même, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, de cela on ne pouvait douter, cependant, ils n'aspiraient pas à la même vie. Vivre ensemble est un défi quotidien qui écorche tout les couples, jusqu'au point de délivrance pour certains. Ce fut donc d'un commun accords et sans cris, qu'Hermione et Ron convinrent tous deux que le chemin qu'ils emprunteraient ensemble serait celui de l'amitié et non de l'amour. Ils se séparèrent avec quelques larmes mais surtout main dans la main, la tête pleine de souvenirs et le cœur en promesse d'une amitié indéfectible.

La nouvelle de leur séparation aurait du ravir Fred. Au lieu de cela ce fut le désarroi qui le saisi. Il était empli d'incertitude, devait-il aller la voir et lui révéler enfin l'ampleur de ses sentiments ? Ou devait-il encore attendre ? Il passa ainsi des jours bien agités à se lever le matin en se traitant d'imbécile. À peine éveillé il transplanait chez Hermione et faisait marche arrière au dernier moment. Il errait l'après-midi dans son salon, délaissant son travail et se jurant de ne plus retourner chez elle. Mais le lendemain, au matin, son corps le conduisait inconsciemment devant la même porte bleu. C'était une angoisse démultiplié qui le paralysait et lui tordait les entrailles. En effet, tant qu'Hermione était restée inaccessible, Fred avait put à loisir s'imaginer une vie a deux. La réalité qu'imposait la séparation de Ron et Hermione, remettait en question les chances de Fred de gagner le cœur d'Hermione. Sa peur actuelle résidait dans le fait qu'elle puisse le rejeter. Quand elle n'était pas sienne, il n'avait pas à redouter une résistance ou une rebuffade. Il avait tellement peur dersormais qu'elle ne puisse l'aimer.

À l'occasion des fiancailles d'Harry et Ginny, un grand repas réuni toute la famille Weasley et leurs amis. Fred, prêt pour la énième fois, se convainquit une fois de plus que ce jour était le jour où il confesserait sont amour à Hermione. À la fin du repas il alla la rejoindre dans le jardin. À la vue de sa silhouette enrubannée de voiles violet, il sentit presque son courage lui manquer. Comment rompre le charme de cette vision idyllique ? Refusant pourtant de reculer une fois de plus le moment fatidique, il se promis de faire éclater la vérité aujourd'hui. Il devait savoir, il lui était nécessaire de savoir. Son cœur ne pouvait supporter l'incertitude plus longtemps.

Il s'avança sans bruit sur la pelouse et s'accouda près d'elle à la barrière en bois.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es vite retiré après le repas quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Ah Fred ! Non tout vas bien, je voulais juste profiter de cette soirée. Je subis beaucoup de pression au travail, et c'est appréciable de pouvoir passer un peu de temps au calme et surtout à l'extérieur ». Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, « j'ai l'impression de pouvoir vraiment respirer ici, c'est apaisant ». Elle repris : « j'ai toujours tellement aimé venir ici, tu as de la chance tu sais d'avoir ce cercle de personnes aimantes tout autour de toi.

Il est à toi aussi ce cercle tu sais. Tous, nous te considérons comme notre famille ». Se rendant compte que qu'inclure son opinion dans le « nous » de la famille Weasley n'était pas une bonne idée quand on voulait parler d'amour, il se reprit : « je te considère comme ma famille ». Hermione sourit avec douceur.

Merci Fred, pour moi aussi tu comptes beaucoup. Notre amitié m'est précieuse.

Non tu ne comprends pas », une vague d'adrénaline traversa le jeune homme, « bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre, comment le pourrais-tu. Hermione je … j'ai tellement peur de gâcher ce moment, de tout gâcher, mais..

Que ce passe t-il Fred, tu m'inquiètes ». Fred avait la tête baissé, il respirait fort. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur le bras. À son contact il releva les yeux, les plongea dans les siens et débita d'une traite :

Je n'aurai peut-être pas une autre chance de te le dire, et je pense que ma .. tête, mon cœur va exploser si je ne t'en parle pas. Alors, cela va te sembler soudain et .. insolite mais, je nourris pour toi des sentiments forts. Tu es ma famille, pas simplement parce que je te connais depuis des années et que .. je te vois aussi souvent que les propres membres de ma fratrie mais parce que, » il soupira, en cet instant il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard, « tu es la seule qui compte. Je veux faire partie de ton monde, et pas seulement dans le cercle élargi de tes connaissances, mais dans celui le plus restreint où il n'y a que toi et moi. Je suis... irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Après.. toutes ces années, je suis enfin capable de te le dire' ».

Il eut un instant de silence. Stupéfaite, Hermione ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ses yeux clignèrent plus d'une fois.

« - Tu... », elle l'empêcha de reprendra la parole en tendant le bras, « tu as des sentiments pour moi ? ». Il hocha la tête. « et ce, depuis un moment ? », il sourit :

« - Presque toujours.

Mais, tu n'as rien dis ? Tu n'as rien tenté ?

Je me sentais mal vis à vis de Ron et j'avais peur de ta réaction », il avait finit sa phrase en la regardant intensément et en retenant son souffle, mais elle ne dit rien, « Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne ressente pas la même chose pour moi et je ne t'imposerais jamais une insistance malhonnête ». Il se re-dressa, serein, confiant et le sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de te le dire, au moins une fois. Que tu saches, que pour moi tu es, la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu n'as aucune conscience du charme et de l'assurance que tu dégage. Tu m'as poussé sans le savoir à toujours donner le meilleur de moi et j'avais tellement envi que tu puisse être fier de moi, de vouloir être avec moi. Et ce soir, non en fait depuis ta séparation avec Ron, j'ai eu envi un millier de fois de venir toquer à ta porte et de te dire tout ça. Mais, malheureusement le courage m'a manqué et ce soir enfin je me suis résolu à te parler. Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione Granger ». Il avait en cet instant un sourire si désarmant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était encore sous le choc et l'excitation du jeune homme ne faisait que croître sa gène.

Hum, Fred. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'avais jamais envisagé que tu puisse éprouver ce type d'affection pour moi ». Même si les termes employés par la jeune femme n'étaient pas négatifs, Fred les reçu en plein cœur.

« Ce type d'affection ? ». Voilà, il avait ouvert son cœur, il s'était enfin confessé auprès de celle qu'il aimait, mais elle l'avait rejeté. S'en était fini de ses beaux rêves et de ses fantasmes mais surtout s'en était fini de son cœur. Il le sentit tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine et s'égratigner. Il eut un mouvement de recul et Hermione, embarrassé, fit un pas vers lui :

« Je suis désolé Fred. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi et... », elle s'interrompit en voyant son visage se décomposer.

Fred s'avait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Hermione réagisse à sa déclaration en lui sautant dans les bras et en lui vouant un amour éternel mais l'ivresse de sa déclaration l'emportant sur sa raison raison il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Voyant le manque d'enthousiasme manifesté par Hermione, il entreprit de se recomposer un visage plus neutre et dit d'un ton qu'il voulait serein :

« Je suis désolé Hermione, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Je me sens mieux de te l'avoir dit mais si cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi il vaut mieux ne plus y penser. Sois assuré que je ne t'en reparlerai plus et que tu ne vivras aucun embarras à cause de moi ». A mesure qu'il parlait il se reculait toujours plus. « Ne sois pas importuner par ce que je viens de te dire et fais comme si de rien n'était d'accord ? ». Il n'attendit pas sa réponse en commença à s'éloigner à grands pas. Le cœur lourd et les larmes aux bords des yeux, il ne savait plus qu'elle terme utiliser pour se morigéner. Soudain une petite main le retins par le bras.

Dire qu'Hermione avait été surprise par son discours serait un euphémisme, mais plus que l'étonnement, elle fut surtout touché par la douceur de la déclaration de Fred. Il avait trouvé les bons mots et éveillé son attention. À partir de l'instant où il commença à lui déclarer sa flamme, elle su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder de la même façon. Et quand il s'enfuit elle senti un frémissement dans sa poitrine. Non, bien sûr elle n'était pas tomber amoureuse en un instant, mais son corps avait voulut lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en train de vivre un moment important qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas manquer.

« - Fred, ne t'enfuis pas je t'en pris. Je n'ai pas dis que je ne t'aimais pas ou que je ne t'aimerai pas de la façon dont tu le souhaites. Je voulais simplement te dire que je n'avais jamais considéré un « nous » qui serait toi et moi. Donne moi du temps d'accord ? Laisse-moi apprendre à te connaître, laisse-moi découvrir qui tu es vraiment et ensuite nous aviserons ».

Fred ne sut pas en cet instant que ce moment était celui du début d'une belle histoire. Il repartit en compagnie d'Hermione vers la maison des Weasley le cœur non pas léger mais soulagé de s'être délivré de son secret. Hermione et lui restèrent amis très longtemps avant que finalement un soir de pluie en venant la raccompagner de son travail, il lui offrit un parapluie et leur premier baiser. Il leur fallu encore quelque semaines avant que leurs yeux ne se regardent avec un amour débordant. Cependant, une fois acquis, ce regard ne les quitta plus jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Il fut le premier à lui dire « je t'aime », le premier à parler mariage, ou bien à mentionner l'idée d'avoir des enfants, mais elle fut bien la première à lui promettre de l'aimer pour le reste de ses jours.


End file.
